Notre desespoir, notre lien
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Merlin et Arthur partirent pour une mission suicidaire, espionner le camp de Morgane. Cependant la "tâche" s'éternisa plus longtemps que prévu... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent attraper...


**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas

 ** _Titre :_** Notre désespoir, notre lien

 ** _Résumé :_** Merlin et Arthur partirent pour une mission suicidaire, espionner le camp de Morgane. Cependant la "tâche" s'éternisa plus longtemps que prévu... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent attraper...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 5 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 **Notre désespoir, notre lien**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là, planqués tels des bandits de grands chemins parmi les buissons et les arbres. Face à eux se trouvait un camp militaire des plus banal, du moins en apparence. Si on enlevait la magie de ce lieu, on ressentirait sans aucun doute la noirceur, la douleur et le désespoir de cet endroit, on sentirait l'odeur de la mort à des kilomètres à la ronde, on entendrait les cris et les pleurs des prisonniers torturés ainsi que les rires des tortionnaires fous, on verrait les larmes des orphelins, des veuves et des maris désormais seuls, pourrissant dans leur cellule.

Cependant, Merlin, caché avec son roi et le chevalier Gauvain, pouvait tout percevoir, il ressentait le moindre bruit. Appuyé contre un arbre, attendant patiemment de l'action ou un quelconque mouvement, le serviteur d'Arthur fixait un point en face de lui, tentant d'oublier les hurlements qui résonnaient dans sa tête, les gémissements qui semblaient l'appeler à l'aide, les pleurs des enfants ainsi que la folie de son ancienne amie qui autrefois avait si bon coeur. Une voix murmurait en lui, chantonnant à quel point le grand Emrys était lâche, caché dans les buissons. Merlin ferma les yeux, tentant de faire taire cette voix, qui lui hurlait maintenant qu'il aurait pu mettre fin à la vie de Morgane depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps. Pourquoi l'avait-il épargnée ce jour là ? Le brun aurait pu la laisser mourir et ensuite, il aurait obligé Morgause à arrêter ses chevaliers de pierre… Il aurait pu faire tellement de choses, sauver tellement de vies. Mais le brun était un lâche, il ne valait pas mieux qu'Agravain, Morgane, Morgause ou même Uther. Une larme glissa sur sa joue osseuse, laissant un sillon dans la saleté accumulée depuis maintenant de nombreuses semaines.

Sortant de ses pensées, le sorcier tourna son regard terne vers ses deux amis. Gauvain était agenouillé parmi les feuilles et les branches, complètement sale des pieds à la tête. Toute son attention était sur leur mission. Son éternel sourire moqueur n'était plus là, ses yeux pétillants de vie et de malice étaient devenus froids comme le coeur de Morgane. Quant à Arthur, il avait adopté son attitude de dirigeant, visage fermé, concentré et sur ses gardes fixant le même point que son chevalier. Le silence durait depuis si longtemps que si Merlin se décidait à dire quelque chose, il n'était pas sûr de reconnaître sa propre voix…

La première semaine, c'était une mission parfaitement normale, avec les rires, les taquineries habituelles et les discussions sérieuses entre les trois hommes. Les sourires et les yeux brillants étaient toujours présents sur leur visage. Cependant, au fil des jours, les paroles laissaient la place au silence, n'ayant plus rien à raconter, les rires s'éteignaient et le goût des taquineries devenait amer et faux.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous venus seulement à trois ? Murmura Merlin, brisant le silence.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement sûr qu'une armée soit discrète Merlin, répondit le roi de Camelot en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci Arthur pour cette information. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi il n'y a pas d'autres chevaliers, par exemple Elyan ou Perceval, rectifia le serviteur.

\- Et moi je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé à Camelot, répliqua le blond. Maintenant tais-toi, sinon on va se faire repérer.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Merlin écouta Arthur sans rien dire. Ils se fixaient simplement, les yeux dans les yeux. Chacun étudiait l'état de l'autre, se demandant comment leur ami avait pu finir comme ça. Ils avaient tous perdu du poids, des cernes étaient maintenant logés sous leurs yeux, la saleté épaisse les recouvrait… Cela faisait tellement longtemps que - même pour Arthur - le savon et l'eau étaient devenus un vague souvenir dans leur esprit… Camelot aussi. Merlin n'arrivait plus à voir les grandes tours, ni les remparts, juste une vague place avec des escaliers menant à un château de pierre, rien de plus.

Un craquement interrompit leurs prises de conscience. Ils se retournèrent brusquement, l'arme à la main. L'ombre d'une femme se dressait devant eux, menaçante, froide, impitoyable et imposante. Son aura morbide avait envahi les alentours rendant les ombres des arbres plus noirs encore, effrayant les animaux de la forêt, mais également les trois hommes. L'inconnue s'avança de plusieurs pas, lents et calculés :

\- Avez-vous vraiment cru que vous pourriez approcher de mon camp sans que je ne le sache ? Claqua la voix de Morgane, reconnaissable entre mille.

Les deux frères d'armes pointèrent leur lame vers leur ennemie, seulement celle-ci fit brûler la garde de leur épée, les obligeant à les lâcher, sous le regard moqueur de la prêtresse qui haussa simplement un sourcil moqueur en observant son frère et Gauvain.

D'abord immobile, Gauvain et Arthur se regardèrent, semblant réussir à se comprendre. Puis soudainement, ils partirent en courant dans les bois, attrapant au passage le serviteur pour qu'il les suive. Arthur et Gauvain étaient devant, slalomant autour des nombreux arbres de la forêt, rapidement, trébuchant de temps à autre tout en surveillant Merlin du coin de l'oeil. Leurs respirations étaient rapides, essoufflées, elles semblaient résonner dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Ils étaient trop bruyants, trop repérable. Leurs jambes devinrent rapidement douloureuses, lourdes mais ils ne pouvaient pas ralentir, ils avaient l'impression que la silhouette de Morgane était partout, devant, derrière, sur les côtés même au-dessus, les suivant de son regard moqueur. Au bout de quelques minutes de course effrénée, les hommes de Camelot ralentirent puis marchèrent, reprenant peu à peu leur souffle avec de grandes inspirations…

\- On l'a semée ? Questionna le sorcier à bout de souffle, n'y croyant pas lui-même.

\- On dirait bien, répondit Gauvain, regardant autour de lui en essayant de distinguer quelque chose à travers la végétation généreuse.

Soulagé, Merlin lâcha un soupir et se retourna. À ce moment-là, un éclair coupa le ciel en deux et le visage de Morgane apparut juste devant le serviteur. Celui-ci sursauta et tomba par terre. Arthur se retourna en entendant le bruit de la chute de son ami et sortit un poignard de sa botte en voyant sa traîtresse de soeur.

\- Quand comprendras-tu que tes armes ne peuvent pas me tuer ? Annonça la sorcière, haussant de nouveau un sourcil moqueur.

\- Elles ne peuvent pas te tuer mais elles peuvent t'affaiblir. Après tout, cela m'a permis de m'échapper lorsque Mordred t'a poignardée dans le dos, répliqua Arthur.

La gifle partit toute seule. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Merlin et Gauvain étaient trop surpris pour réagir car c'était bien de la douleur et un brin de colère qu'il y avait sur le visage de l'ancienne pupille, et non pas son expression habituellement indifférente ou moqueuse. Morgane semblait sur le point de tuer son demi-frère simplement avec son regard assassin. Visiblement, la trahison de Mordred était encore douloureuse. C'était ce qu'on appelait "un retour de bâton", songea Merlin. La main de l'ancienne pupille d'Uther empoigna le cou du roi de Camelot avec une force surhumaine et elle murmura une menace à son oreille sous les yeux méfiants des deux hommes. La brusque blancheur du blond effrayé sembla satisfaire la magicienne qui lâcha sa prise, permettant à son demi-frère de respirer. Son attitude menaçante disparut pour laisser place à la femme moqueuse et sûre d'elle qu'elle était.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas ça. Pas seulement à trois hommes. Mais j'ai de la chance, j'ai mes trois favoris, même si j'aurais aimé avoir également Guenièvre, après tout, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon amie… En fait, depuis qu'elle est sur mon trône. Vous avez de la chance, vous êtes arrivés juste à temps pour les festivités, annonça Morgane avec son éternel sourire sarcastique en faisant un vague signe de la main.

Des hommes armés sortirent des ténèbres, tous étaient couverts de sang séché, de bleus et de blessures plus ou moins superficielles, recouverts d'habits noirs comme la mort, leurs permettant de se fondre dans les ténèbres. Ils entourèrent rapidement les trois hommes de Camelot, obligeant Arthur à lâcher son poignard. Les soldats poussèrent, sous les ordres de la magicienne, les nouveaux prisonniers vers le camp. Après un signe de tête de l'ancienne pupille, le guerrier ayant récupéré l'arme du roi entailla les mains de celui-ci, du chevalier et du magicien, laissant couler quelques gouttes pourpres sur le sol. Le liquide carmin fut absorbé par la terre et là, la vérité apparut devant leurs yeux horrifiés.

L'odeur était horrible, on pouvait sentir les corps qui pourrissaient, le vomi, le sang et la chair brûlée… Gauvain faillit vomir son maigre repas, cependant les hommes de Morgane l'obligèrent à avancer, ne le laissant pas récupérer. Et le bruit… Des cris venaient de leur droite, des sanglots de leur gauche et le son des supplices d'un peu partout. Merlin se retenait de mettre les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus les entendre, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il les écoutait, le sorcier voulait juste que ça s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute. Il voulait juste oublier et retourner à Camelot comme si de rien n'était.

Devant eux se dressaient une foule noire de soldats, celle-ci entourait une grande place où un homme était en train de se faire torturer par des magiciens en colère, des bandits, des saxons... Leurs rires résonnaient dans la tête du roi qui ne pouvait détourner le regard du "spectacle". En regardant le torturé, Arthur reconnut un ministre de son père qui avait quitté Camelot après la mort d'Uther Pendragon. Les yeux vides du prisonnier rencontrèrent ceux du roi et une lueur d'espoir apparut accompagné par la folie et le désespoir.

\- Arthur ! Mon roi ! Aidez-moi, je vous en conjure… Aidez-moi, supplia l'homme en tendant une main tremblante vers lui. Je veux rentrer à Camelot, s'il vous plaît, mon roi… Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, je vous en supplie…

La main du désespéré fut tranchée par la lame d'un des tortionnaires qui se retourna, fixant de ses yeux noirs les futurs prisonniers. Un sourire narquois prit place sur ses lèvres recouvertes d'un liquide rouge. Les hurlements et les sanglots de l'ancien conseiller de la cours brisa quelque chose en Merlin, peut-être le peu d'innocence qui lui restait ou bien la conviction qu'il avait et qui le faisait croire que chaque homme pouvait être bon et juste. Le regard du blond était fixé sur la main qui était au sol, un frisson d'horreur traversa son corps. Il tenta de reculer face à cette vision d'effroi mais un guerrier le força à rester à sa place. Un autre soldat prit durement le visage du roi, l'obligeant à regarder. Si avant il avait eu l'espoir de revoir sa soeur, la tendre et douce Morgane, ce n'était malheureusement plus qu'un rêve, une illusion. Quant à Gauvain, ses yeux ternes devinrent remplis de rage et de colère. Ses poings étaient serrés, il ne pouvait rien faire pour cet homme… Absolument rien. Le chevalier ne pouvait même pas détourner les yeux, absorbé par le sang qui s'écoulait sur la place.

\- Tous les conseillers d'Uther ont été massacrés, celui-ci est le dernier, expliqua Morgane avec un sourire joyeux. Je dois avouer que c'est très satisfaisant de les entendre geindre toute la nuit pendant que moi je dors tranquillement dans mon lit moelleux, me délectant de leurs cris, de leurs gémissements pitoyables… Mais maintenant que j'ai le fils du grand Uther Pendragon, cela mérite d'être exceptionnel ! Cependant, n'espérez pas une torture aussi courte que lui… Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle, souffla la prêtresse à l'oreille de son frère en caressant ses cheveux autrefois blonds.

\- Pourquoi ? Répondez juste à cette question, de grâce Morgane. Pourquoi êtes-vous devenue comme ça ? Questionna Arthur, en fixant les yeux d'une des femmes qui était, auparavant, importante dans sa vie.

\- Très bien… Je vais vous accorder votre dernier vœu, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui… Au départ, lorsque j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs, j'étais complètement perdue. J'avais peur d'Uther, de son regard et également du vôtre… Et heureusement, du moins c'est ce que je croyais, Merlin était au courant et me soutenait lors de mes moments de solitude. Et j'avais cru, pendant un instant, que quelqu'un me comprenait, me soutenait… Mais j'avais tort. Vous vous souvenez lorsque toute la population de Camelot s'était endormie ? Pour obliger ma très chère sœur à arrêter les chevaliers, Merlin m'avait empoisonnée… J'avais confiance en lui plus qu'en nul autre. Il m'a trahie. Il m'a tournée le dos. Il vous a choisi vous, tout comme Uther, tout comme Guenièvre, toutes les personnes que j'aimais m'ont abandonnée pour toi. Le grand Arthur Pendragon. Guenièvre était ma meilleure amie, Uther était mon père et Merlin était… L'homme que j'aimais. Mon amour pour lui était aussi fort que celui de Gwen pour toi, expliqua la sorcière en caressant la joue du sorcier. Pendant l'année où j'étais avec Morgause, j'ai compris. Je n'aurai jamais rien tant qu'Arthur serait en vie. Au début, je voulais seulement tuer Arthur et reprendre ce qui me revenait... Cependant, ma haine pour vous tous s'est décuplée et mon humanité a disparu peu à peu en me rendant compte que, finalement, personne ne m'était indispensable. Pas même Merlin. Pas même Merlin, vous entendez ! Personne !

Pendant le récit, Merlin avait senti les premières larmes de regret couler sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il ne voulait pas l'empoisonner ce jour-là, mais… Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Il devait sauver Camelot et Arthur, peu importait le prix à payer. Peu importait les sacrifices tant qu'Arthur était en vie.

Lorsque la main de Morgane toucha sa joue, la chaleur de sa paume était tellement intense que le sorcier essaya de briser le contact, cependant, la magie de la prêtresse forçait le jeune homme à ne pas bouger. Les yeux de son ancienne amie était remplis de colère, une colère pure. L'apprenti médecin posa à son tour la main sur la sienne en retenant une grimace.

\- Je ne t'ai pas obligée à aller voir Morgause pour comploter contre Uther, répondit simplement Merlin. Et je ne t'ai pas obligée à accepter le marché de Morgause non plus. Tu as fait tes propres choix, et j'ai fait les miens. C'est toi, qui n'as pas eu confiance en nous, c'est toi qui nous as trahi, pas moi, ni les habitants de Camelot… Je ne voulais pas t'empoisonner… Mais à choisir entre toi, et tout Camelot… Mon choix était fait.

Pendant un bref instant, le sorcier crut voir à nouveau sa Morgane. Elle semblait légèrement perdue, après tout, il n'était pas censé être au courant de ses agissements. Mais elle disparut aussitôt. La prêtresse enleva alors brusquement la main de la joue brûlée du sorcier et envoya un sortilège sur son ancien amour. Celui-ci sentit un feu s'allumer dans son corps, il brûlait tout sur son passage, il était destructeur. Arthur et Gauvain essayèrent d'aller soutenir Merlin, mais ils furent contrôlés par les hommes de Morgane. Les flammes disparurent au bout de quelques minutes laissant le serviteur épuisé sur le sol. La demi-soeur du roi s'agenouilla à côté du corps tremblant du serviteur.

\- Mais sache une chose Merlin, peu importe qui a tort et qui a raison… Je vais te le faire payer. Vous allez tous payer pour votre trahison. Je savourerai vos cris, je boirai vos larmes comme une assoiffée, et j'écouterai vos supplices comme une belle mélodie… Et je l'espère, pour très longtemps.

La prêtresse fit un signe à deux de ses guerriers pour forcer Merlin à se lever avant de se faire escorté par les gardes jusqu'à la plus grande tente du camp, certainement la sienne. En entrant, les trois hommes découvrirent des centaines de soldats en train de crier. Ils formaient un cercle autour d'un des leurs et d'un prisonnier en train de se battre. On voyait clairement l'avantage du guerrier qui ne faisait que jouer avec son adversaire. Cela rappelait à Gauvain ses propres combats contre les soldats de Morgane mais surtout le peu de nourriture qu'il avait gagné pour ses compagnons de cellule. Ils furent poussés au milieu du cercle alors que la maîtresse des lieux faisait une annonce :

\- Voyez, mes amis, mes trois nouveaux prisonniers… Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot, Gauvain, chevalier de Camelot et Merlin, serviteur, apprenti médecin, meilleur ami du roi de Camelot et certainement la personne en qui il a le plus confiance. Quelle chance nous avons de les avoir parmi nous pour les… Festivités. On pourrait donc faire combattre Arthur et Gauvain mais… Ce ne serait pas drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais par contre, Merlin… Quand dites-vous mes amis, demanda Morgane avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers la foule.

Une vague de cris remplit la tente et des poings se levèrent alors que Morgane s'asseyait sur son trône pour savourer ce moment. Les yeux affolés d'Arthur suivirent son ami et il essaya de le rejoindre, de se débarrasser des hommes qui le tenaient. En quelque sorte, son voeu fut exaucé, il était avec son chevalier, au premier rang, à genoux, pour voir la future défaite de Merlin.

La sorcière lança une épée aux pieds du serviteur.

\- Généralement, je donne une épée en bois… Mais je crains que tu n'ais besoin d'une épée en fer… Après tout, cela ne fera pas une grande différence, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana la jeune femme. Le combat s'arrêtera quand mon fidèle soldat sera mort ou quand tu seras mort… Bonne chance Merlin, tu en auras besoin.

Le sorcier prit donc l'arme donnée si gentiment par son ancienne amie. Elle semblait lourde dans ses mains maladroites, il n'avait ni le talent de Gauvain, ni la technique et la rapidité d'Arthur… Ce combat était perdu avant même de commencer. Il pourrait éventuellement utiliser la magie mais c'était trop risqué face à Morgane. Elle le verrait tout de suite, elle le sentirait.

Un homme apparut en face de lui, le sortant de ses pensées, il faisait deux fois sa taille et il était deux fois plus baraqué qu'Arthur… Il pourrait donc compter sur son agilité… Du moins, il l'espérait…

Les yeux noirs du chevalier semblaient briller de joie et son sourire faisait froid dans le dos du sorcier. C'était l'homme qui avait coupé la main du conseiller… Le serviteur devait garder la tête froide, il essayait de se rappeler les conseils qu'Arthur donnait à ses chevaliers mais sa tête semblait s'être vidée en seulement quelques secondes…

\- Un coup bien placé Merlin et tu bouges ! Cria la voix d'Arthur. Tu es plus rapide que lui…

Le blond fut brusquement arrêté par un poing qui percuta sa mâchoire, tournant sa tête de l'autre côté. Le sang remplit sa bouche et il dû cracher le liquide carmin par terre pour éviter de s'étouffer. S'il était encore sur ses genoux c'était seulement grâce aux deux hommes qui le tenaient fermement. Le soldat qui lui en avait mis une venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas parler à moins d'y être invité. Gauvain n'essaya pas de crier des conseils ni des encouragements, on ne pouvait pas rattraper des années d'entraînement en quelques secondes. Le chevalier se débattit de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre son ami mais il reçut une garde d'épée dans la tête, ce qui le fit tomber dans l'inconscience sous les rires des hommes de Morgane.

L'enfer des prisonniers venait de commencer… Et il était loin d'être terminé.

Le combat débuta. L'homme, du nom de Therihan, d'après les encouragements, donna son premier coup d'épée à Merlin qui arriva à le contrer avec difficulté en reculant de plusieurs pas sous la force du coup. Le sorcier essaya d'attaquer à son tour, cependant, Therihan bloqua son geste et lui mit une droite qui l'envoya au sol. Son nez, d'après la douleur, devait certainement être cassé. Un gémissement franchit la barrière des lèvres du serviteur blessé. Il fut soulevé par un autre homme et envoyé au milieu du cercle, atterrissant aux pieds de son adversaire. Merlin se redressa, manquant de peu un coup de pied dans les côtes et il se mit à nouveau en garde en tentant de stopper le tremblement de ses bras crispés. Les coups submergèrent le serviteur et Merlin n'arrivait pas même à en rendre la moitié… Le brun avait déjà plusieurs coupures sur ses bras, une blessure grave au sommet du crâne et de nombreux bleus un peu partout, il était couvert de son propre sang et son corps était particulièrement douloureux. Il essayait de tenir, pour Arthur mais… Sa chance de gagner ce combat était mince. Très mince. Il était essoufflé, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. La joute reprit et Merlin fut jeté au sol, juste en face d'Arthur puis roué de coups. Dans l'estomac, dans les côtes, dans la tête. Il essaya désespérément de se protéger et de retenir ses cris de douleur.

\- Merlin ! Bouge ! Je t'en prie, supplia Arthur, paniqué.

Les yeux du sorcier s'ancrèrent dans ceux du roi. Il ne sentait plus les coups pleuvoir sur son corps, il ne sentait plus le sang couler de ses blessures et il n'entendait plus les paroles de son ami. Il ne voyait que le désespoir du blond, le désespoir et la colère ainsi que la rage qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Avec une force qu'il ne connaissait pas, le sorcier donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de Therihan, le faisant chuter sur le sol. Profitant de cette occasion. Merlin s'assit sur le soldat et mit un premier coup de poing dans sa mâchoire, puis un deuxième dans le nez, un troisième… Inconsciemment, la magie de Merlin obligeait le corps de Therihan à rester fixé sur le sol, il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Mais le serviteur ne s'en rendait pas compte, il continuait de donner des coups même lorsque le coeur de l'homme en dessous de lui ne battait plus. L'adrénaline rendait le sorcier inconscient de ses gestes, il voulait seulement survivre pour ses amis. Il s'arrêta néanmoins au bout de quelques minutes, épuisé mais surtout horrifié de voir ses mains couvertes de sang, du sang de son adversaire. Il leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Morgane qui sourit sarcastiquement malgré son air étonné.

\- Je suis très étonnée par ta surprenante réussite… Tu as tué un de mes hommes à coup de poing sans penser à ton épée, ce qui prouve une nouvelle fois ta stupidité… Tu sembles être comme la mauvaise herbe Merlin, tu reviens toujours. Je vais donc pouvoir faire durer cette délicieuse torture… Quelle joie ! Amenez-les à leur cellule. Et rendez-vous demain à la même heure, signala une Morgane heureuse sous les rires de ses hommes.

Les prisonniers furent donc amenés à leur cellule, ou plus exactement lancés dedans. On pouvait voir que de drôles de plantes étaient pendues au plafond, dégoulinant d'un liquide épais et visqueux. La pièce était lugubre, seuls la lumière de la lune à travers les barreaux éclairait leur cage.

Gauvain, qui avait repris conscience quelques minutes avant la fin du combat, avait tout vu. Il avait vu l'expression fermée de son ami lorsqu'il frappait son adversaire mais il avait également vu le regard du serviteur quand il avait pris conscience de son geste. Il avait pris conscience qu'il venait de tuer un homme à mains-nues et de sang-froid.

Merlin se traîna dans un coin de sa cellule et posa sa tête contre les barreaux en pensant au visage de Therihan. Il venait de tuer un homme à coups de poing sans aucune raison si ce n'était le jeu de Morgane. Il devait certainement avoir fait de nombreuses choses horribles, comme au conseiller, mais… C'était un homme. Il avait senti les os se brisaient sous ses poings, son cœur et sa respiration s'étaient arrêtés petit à petit… Mais il avait continué de frapper dans un état second, comme possédé par une rage, une excitation qui n'était pas la sienne.

\- Merlin ? Appela la voix de Gauvain.

\- …

\- Arrête de réfléchir. Si tu ne l'avais pas tué, lui il l'aurait fait. Tu n'avais pas le choix, murmura le chevalier en s'approchant de lui.

\- On a toujours le choix Gauvain, toujours, répondit simplement le sorcier.

Il aurait pu utiliser sa magie pour simplement l'assommer, même s'il risquait sa vie en faisant ça, enfin, plus que maintenant. Il aurait pu se laisser faire, après tout Morgane aurait arrêté son soldat avant qu'il ne le tue pour faire durer son plaisir ou il aurait pu le tuer rapidement au lieu de le faire souffrir inutilement à coups de poing. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi d'autre, mais pas ça.

\- Merlin… Laisse-moi regarder tes blessures, ordonna Arthur en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça reste, souffla Merlin.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Questionna le roi, perdu.

\- Le sang, je veux enlever le sang de mes mains… S'il vous plaît, supplia le serviteur.

Après quelques secondes, Arthur arracha un morceau de sa cape et se mit à genoux face à son ami. Il prit délicatement ses mains entre les siennes et commença à frotter la peau en douceur, enlevant peu à peu le liquide carmin des mains de son serviteur. Merlin ne réagissait pas, son regard perdu dans le vide.

Le roi ne pouvait pas dire qu'il comprenait, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il tuait pour lui, pour son père, pour Camelot. Mais son serviteur était d'un naturel pacifique. Il ne supportait déjà pas la chasse alors tuer un homme... Évidemment, le brun avait déjà tué pendant ses nombreuses missions avec lui et ses chevaliers, mais il y avait toujours une raison qui justifiait cet acte, atténuant la culpabilité. Alors qu'à cet instant, seule la survie pouvait expliquer la mort du soldat… Ce n'était pas assez pour Merlin, pas assez pour justifier son geste. Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. Et Gauvain aussi l'avait compris, et il l'avait fait savoir en serrant l'épaule de son plus proche ami, le soutenant silencieusement.

Une fois les mains à peu près nettoyées, Arthur voulut soulever la tunique pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Cependant, Merlin arrêta son roi en mettant ses mains sur les siennes.

\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi regarder tes blessures.

\- Non… Pas maintenant. J'ai… Je pense que je vais dormir.

\- Merlin…

\- J'ai besoin de dormir Arthur, juste un peu…

\- Bien… On verra ça demain alors. Dors.

Le serviteur remit sa tête blessée contre les barreaux et ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir rapidement pour oublier cette affreuse journée et le visage de ce soldat… Quelques minutes plus tard, le serviteur avait finalement réussi à plonger dans un sommeil profond et sans cauchemar… Du moins pour l'instant.

\- Cela va recommencer demain, affirma Gauvain.

\- Je sais.

\- Et il va devoir tuer une autre personne pour s'en sortir, annonça le chevalier.

\- Il ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, répondit Arthur en regardant son ami. Merlin n'est pas un soldat Gauvain, c'est un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti.

\- Et ce n'est que le premier jour… Mais bizarrement, je pense qu'il va tenir.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est Merlin. Il n'est peut-être pas un chevalier, mais c'est quelqu'un de fort, de têtu et d'intelligent. Il s'en sortira. Et s'il ne le fait pas pour lui, il le fera pour vous, pour Gaius, pour ses amis…

\- Et pour vous.

Ce fut les derniers mots prononcés. Seuls les cris et les hurlements des autres prisonniers torturés brisaient le silence de la nuit. Arthur et Gauvain avaient réussi à s'endormir malgré leurs nombreuses préoccupations. Cependant, les gémissements de Merlin réveillèrent le chevalier. Celui-ci se redressa, légèrement perdu et se tourna vers son ami pour découvrir le jeune homme en train de se tortiller sur le sol, murmurant des supplices ou bien le nom "Therihan". Gauvain en fut bouleversé. Il avait toujours vu Merlin souriant, c'était toujours lui qui soutenait les autres et non pas l'inverse. Il était toujours fort à sa manière mais là… Pour une fois, c'était Merlin qui était blessé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Finalement, Gauvain s'avança doucement et passa ses bras autour du serviteur. Merlin sembla se calmer légèrement jusqu'à ne plus bouger. Il s'accrocha juste à la tunique de Gauvain et ne la lâcha plus, se pressant contre lui.

Malheureusement, la nuit ne fut pas plus calme par la suite. Les trois prisonniers se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Arthur entendait des cris inhumains, pire que ceux des torturés. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de les oublier et de s'endormir à nouveau. En ouvrant une fois encore les yeux, le roi vit une femme d'une pâleur surnaturelle. Elle lui ressemblait énormément, ses cheveux dorés comme le blé, comme les siens, ses yeux bleus dignes des plus grandes mers et son visage fin semblant sculpté par les grecs. Tout en cette inconnue était harmonieux et mélodieux. Cette femme avait un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. L'apparition se mit à genoux en face de lui. Elle posa ensuite une main sur sa joue, mais Arthur ne sentit pas son contact. Malgré ça, le blond ne s'inquiéta pas davantage, hypnotisé par cette illusion qui lui semblait si familière, si bienfaisante.

\- Mon fils, souffla la femme qui devait être sa mère, Ygerne. Comme tu as grandi. Tu es un si beau jeune homme maintenant.

Quelques minutes passèrent où Ygerne observait les traits d'Arthur, heureuse et sereine. Cependant, l'expression de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde changea brusquement, devenant froide et dure. Et la main sur son visage disparut tout comme la lueur maternelle présente dans ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu tuée ? J'avais la vie devant moi ! Avec ton père, on avait de grands projets tous les deux. Mais il a fallu qu'il veuille d'un héritier et qu'il me dupe… Moi, sa femme ! Je ne voulais pas d'un enfant et certainement pas de la magie ! Pourquoi Uther n'a-t-il pas écouté cette fichue sorcière lorsqu'elle lui disait que le prix à payer était grand. Il m'a pris ma vie. Tu m'as pris ma vie. Je ne méritais pas cela ! Uther aurait pu faire un enfant avec n'importe quelle boniche, ou fille de joie, peu importe, mais bien sûr que non car Monsieur Uther avait décidé que je devais porter son enfant au péril de ma vie… Si tu savais à quel point je vous hais, tous les deux…

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage du roi. Voici donc ce que pensait sa mère de lui. Pourquoi donc était-il étonné, il le pensait lui-même après tout ! Il avait tué sa mère, et en faisant ça, son père avait perdu son humanité, sa raison, son coeur, son amour. Le jour de sa naissance, Arthur avait perdu ses deux parents… Il ferma les yeux à nouveau en se retenant de pleurer comme un enfant. Il n'était plus un enfant, il était un adulte, un roi. Un roi ne pleurait pas. Un roi était fort, fort comme Uther, son défunt père.

Puis, il se sentit secoué d'abord doucement puis plus durement. Il entendait une voix sourde, trop lointaine pour pouvoir la comprendre. Puis, peu à peu, la voix devint plus distincte :

\- Arthur ! Arthur ! Cria une personne.

\- Hum…

\- Écoutez-moi ! Rien de ce que vous voyez n'est réel, c'est la mandragore qui fait ça. Elle vous fait voir vos pires peurs ! Écoutez- moi ! Arthur !

\- Merlin… Merlin, je…

\- Ce que vous avez vu n'est pas réel ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Je vous en supplie, Arthur !

Arthur les ouvrit et regarda Merlin, encore un peu inconscient de la réalité. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où était sa mère, s'attendant à voir ses yeux accusateurs et son visage dur, seulement elle avait disparu. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se concentra de nouveau sur son ami qui avait l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête. Lorsque le roi se mit à parler, sa voix était tremblante :

\- J'ai vu ma mère Merlin… Elle n'était pas...

\- Elle n'était pas là Arthur, c'était seulement une vision provoquée par la mandragore. Vous devez m'écouter. Vous souvenez vous du moment où nous avons sauvé Guenièvre à la tour ? Elle m'a raconté que Morgane avait accroché de la mandragore dans la pièce où elle dormait pour la rendre folle et plus facilement manipulable.

\- Ne vous fiez pas à vos visions, sinon vous vous perdrez vous-même. Me comprenez-vous ?

\- Évidemment Merlin, je ne suis pas idiot.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux…

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler si vous voulez bien.

\- Tu sais que cela va recommencer aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais…

Pendant quelques minutes, Arthur et Merlin restèrent dans leurs pensées, les yeux dans le vide. Cependant, lorsque le serviteur tourna son regard vers son ami Gauvain, il découvrit un homme en larme qui fixait quelqu'un chose sans un mot ni un bruit. Le chevalier affichait seulement une grimace, semblant souffrir. Le serviteur approcha et essaya de lui parler, de le ramener dans la réalité, cependant, le chevalier ne semblait pas l'entendre, ni le voir. Ne savant pas quoi faire, le brun prit son ami dans ses bras et murmura des paroles sans queues ni têtes sous le regard d'Arthur qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Peu à peu, Gauvain revint à lui, reprenant conscience des choses qui l'entouraient. Il prit son ami dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans son cou. Le brun murmurait des paroles réconfortantes en caressant ses cheveux sales.

\- Merci, souffla simplement Gauvain avant de lâcher son ami, gêné de s'être laissé aller.

\- Ce n'est rien… La mandragore est une plante vicieuse qui peut voir toutes nos peurs, répondit Merlin. Il faudrait les brûler… Sinon Morgane arrivera à nous manipuler.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Questionna Arthur.

\- Aucune idée… Mais je vais trouver.

\- On pourrait simplement les casser, enfin les couper… Suggéra Gauvain.

\- Surtout pas ! Si tu la tord, les hallucinations seront plus présentes et auront plus d'emprise sur toi.

\- Et si on les éloigne ? Demanda le roi de Camelot.

\- Non, elles peuvent nous torturer sur des kilomètres, répondit Merlin en réfléchissant.

\- Magnifique…

Pendant de longues minutes, le serviteur se demanda comment faire brûler ces plantes sans sa magie et sans feu… Le regard de Merlin fut attiré par des chaudrons de taille moyenne d'où sortaient des flammes. Et une idée lui vint. Le chaudron le plus proche d'eux n'était pas tellement loin, s'ils visaient bien, les mandragores pourraient brûler et eux allaient pouvoir dormir quelques heures.

\- Vous êtes bon en lancé ? Interrogea Merlin sans quitter les flammes des yeux.

\- Plutôt oui, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Vous allez devoir lancer les mandragores dans ce chaudron… Mais si vous en ratez seulement une, cela sera fichue et Morgane aura gagné car peu importe notre détermination, la mandragore gagnera.

Les deux chevaliers hochèrent la tête et arrachèrent les plantes du plafond. De temps en temps, Arthur et Gauvain empoignaient la mandragore entre leurs mains avec trop de force, faisant ainsi résonner des cris affreux aux oreilles de Merlin qui grimaçait en se retenant de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Une fois toutes les plantes entassées dans un coin, les trois hommes commencèrent à lancer les mandragores dans le feu. Grâce à la magie de Merlin, elles atterrissaient toujours dedans. Et lorsque les plantes ensorcelées fûrent brûlées, leurs cris d'agonie résonnèrent et affaiblirent grandement le serviteur qui était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. En tout, il y avait 47 mandragores dans cette petite cellule, de quoi rendre fou toute une armée.

\- Morgane l'a certainement ressenti, souffla Merlin.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Arthur en s'asseyant, épuisé d'avoir si peu dormi.

\- Les mandragores rendent fou les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, mais ceux qui en ont entendent des cris inhumains... Quand on les tord, quand on les presse trop fort et surtout quand on les brûle, leurs cris sont d'une intensité rare, expliqua le serviteur avant de se remettre dans son coin.

Pendant les deux petites heures qui étaient passées, Merlin était devenu extrêmement pâle. En regardant de plus près, ses compagnons de voyage remarquèrent également une couche de sueur sur la peau de leur ami et des yeux brillant de fièvre. Arthur se mit debout et approcha silencieusement de Merlin qui semblait s'être endormi. Le roi allongea son ami sur le sol sans le réveiller et leva sa chemise pour découvrir que beaucoup de sang sortait de la blessure présente sur son ventre. Le brun était littéralement en train de se vider de son liquide carmin.

\- Gauvain, appela faiblement Arthur ne pouvant pas quitter la blessure des yeux.

\- Oui ? Répondit le chevalier qui était en train de somnoler.

\- Je crois qu'on a un problème, souffla le roi en arrachant un morceau de sa propre chemise.

\- Encore ? Et c'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Questionna Gauvain, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Merlin est en train de perdre trop de sang, je… Je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter, expliqua le blond, paniqué.

En entendant cela, Gauvain ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre son roi. En baissant les yeux, le chevalier découvrit une longue coupure qui partait de la hanche gauche jusqu'au téton droit. Elle n'était pas particulièrement profonde à première vue, mais c'était suffisant pour perdre une grande quantité de sang. Et puis, elle pouvait également s'infecter dans cette cellule. Gauvain vit Arthur poser un tissu sur la blessure du serviteur avec des mains tremblantes semblant à deux doigts de s'effondrer en voyant l'état préoccupant de leur ami. Le chevalier mit ses mains sur celles de son roi.

\- Arthur… Il ne va pas mourir, souffla Gauvain.

\- Es-tu aveugle Gauvain ? Ne vois-tu pas tout ce sang ? Répliqua le blond en appuyant sur la blessure, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

\- Merlin a survécu à pire, il a été empoisonné, il s'est dressé devant deux dragons, il a été enlevé, frappé,… Une simple coupure ne le tuera pas… Et puis, c'est Merlin.

\- Je ne peux… Je ne peux pas être le roi que je suis sans lui, Gauvain. Tout le monde dit que c'est Guenièvre qui m'a changé, mais non, c'est Merlin. Je… J'ai besoin de lui, de son soutien, expliqua Arthur, semblant perdu.

\- Vous ne le perdrez pas, je ne le perdrai pas, et Camelot non plus, répondit Gauvain, même si on pouvait déceler une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Merlin avait finalement guéri, grâce à sa magie, quelques heures plus tard.

Les semaines s'écoulaient lentement dans les cris et la douleur. Merlin continuait à combattre le soir et à s'en sortir miraculeusement sous les yeux étonnés de ses deux amis. Cependant, le serviteur ne pleurait plus, ne regardait plus ses mains avec honte, c'était devenu… Une habitude. Il ne gagnait pas de nourriture à chaque fois, il avait un morceau de pain pour trois, mais une fois par semaine. Le serviteur mangeait peu et donnait le reste pour Arthur et Gauvain malgré leurs protestations. Et à chaque fois, le brun répondait "qu'il était habitué à la sensation de faim depuis son enfance". Les trois hommes de Camelot avaient maigri, même Merlin. Maintenant on pouvait compter les côtes d'Arthur, ce qui faisait rire jaune ses compagnons de voyage en se rappelant combien de fois le sorcier avait dit que son roi était gros. Les jours s'étaient écoulés et bientôt, des tortures s'étaient ajoutées dans leur journée, Morgane voulait des renseignements sur Camelot, les tours de garde, les noms de ses alliés… Donc les trois hommes passaient sous les fouets, sous les coups et la magie. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, gardant le silence. Et évidemment, c'était Merlin qui subissait le plus.

Malheureusement, le quotidien changea lorsque Morgane rentra dans la cellule avec une personne encapuchonnée, une femme. Les trois prisonniers avaient beau plisser des yeux, ils n'arrivaient pas à découvrir l'identité de cette personne dans la noirceur de leur cage.

\- Bien le bonjour mes très chers prisonniers ! Je vois que vous avez l'air en pleine forme… Cependant, changement de programme. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai envoyé quelques uns de mes hommes à la recherche d'une femme. Pas n'importe laquelle évidemment. Et si on faisait une énigme. Premier indice, elle est proche d'une seule personne dans ce cachot. Deuxième indice, il n'y a que Merlin et Arthur qui la connaissent ainsi que moi-même. Qui suis-je ? Questionna la grande prêtresse. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Pas grave, je vais quand même vous le dire. Dites bonjour à Hunith.

Un homme de Morgane enleva brusquement le sac de tissu de la tête d'Hunith et Merlin put découvrir sa mère qui était dans un sale état. Cependant la femme gardait son air digne, fixant froidement la sorcière. Quant à Merlin, le serviteur se retenait difficilement de pleurer en voyant la femme la plus importante de sa vie dans cette cellule, avec eux.

\- Alors ? Merlin, maintenant que tu as une bonne motivation, veux-tu, s'il te plaît, me dire tout ce que tu sais sur Camelot, exigea la prêtresse sans se défaire de son éternel sourire sarcastique.

\- Merlin, ne dis rien, commença Hunith avant de se prendre une gifle qui l'envoya par terre.

Le jeune sorcier se précipita aux côtés de sa mère, la prenant dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Il ne sentit ni les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ni la main de sa mère qui passait dans ses cheveux, comme pour le rassurer.

\- Laissez-la ! Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans ! S'exclama Arthur.

\- Bien sûr que si puisque je l'ai décidé ainsi, répondit la sorcière. Merlin, j'attends tes informations.

\- Allez vous faire mettre Morgane, répliqua simplement le brun avec une rare violence.

\- Continue ainsi et ce n'est pas moi qui ira "me faire mettre" mais ta très chère mère, souffla sournoisement la prêtresse. Peut-être que tu auras un demi-frère, qui sait. Mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup puisqu'elle n'aura pas la chance de vivre 9 mois pour donner un bâtard de fils. Enfin bref… Les informations, maintenant !

Hunith se pencha vers son fils, posant sa tête près de son oreille avant de murmurer : "Peu importe ce qu'elle me fait, si je meurs ou pas, ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Tu ne dois surtout pas utiliser ta magie, si Morgane l'apprend… Soit fort mon fils, soit fort comme ton père... Arthur mérite ce sacrifice, tu mérites ce sacrifice, votre destin également. Morgane ne doit pas gagner, sinon je serais une victime parmi des milliers de personnes. D'accord Merlin ? Me promets-tu que tu ne diras rien mon fils ?". Et Merlin, d'une voix tremblante murmura : "Je te le promets". Hunith lâcha son fils en posant tendrement une main sur sa joue, effaçant ses larmes, les yeux tendres et remplis d'amour maternel.

Merlin se recula et se mit de nouveau dans son coin, sans un mot. Il fixa de longues secondes son ancienne amie en gardant une expression dure et froide. Arthur, voyant que Merlin ne disait rien même en sachant que sa propre mère était en danger commença à parler.

\- Morgane…

\- Arthur, ne dites rien, s'exclama Hunith.

\- Mais...

\- Pas un mot mon roi, répliqua la femme d'Ealdor.

\- Visiblement, vous avez fait votre choix… Dommage. Weyan ! Appela la prêtresse, furieuse.

\- Dame Morgane, salua le soldat en se mettant à genoux.

\- Prend cette femme et fais-en ce qui te plaira, je ne veux plus la voir ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? Ordonna la sorcière visiblement furieuse du silence de ses prisonniers.

\- Bien sûr madame.

L'homme prit Hunith par les cheveux et la traîna dehors où les prisonniers ne pouvaient pas là voir. Cependant, ils entendirent ses cris pendant de longues heures. Merlin avait mis ses mains sur oreilles et pleurait dans les bras d'Arthur qui lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort alors que Gauvain criait pour qu'on la laisse, tapant les barreaux à s'en faire saigner les mains. Puis les cris cessèrent, et Merlin comprit que sa mère venait de mourir, enfin.

\- Chut, c'est fini, murmura Arthur comme une litanie.

\- Elle… Elle a tué ma mère. Elle… Sanglota silencieusement Merlin, perdu.

\- Je sais, je suis tellement désolé Merlin, répondit le roi de Camelot en caressant les cheveux de son ami en le berçant comme un enfant.

\- Elle… Elle l'a tuée, elle… Elle l'a torturée… Répéta le serviteur.

\- Je sais…

\- Elle est morte… Ma mère est morte…

\- Chut… Merlin, on va s'échapper, je te le promets.

Arthur avait beau essayer de dire à Merlin qu'il savait, qu'il était là pour lui, son ami semblait perdu dans son monde, et il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'Hunith était morte, torturée et certainement violée… le blond comprenait, il serait certainement devenu fou si sa mère était morte ainsi, criant des heures et des heures.

Mais Arthur devait aider son ami, seulement il ne savait plus quoi faire pour Merlin. Désespéré de voir son meilleur ami aussi mal, le blond embrassa Merlin tendrement stoppant ainsi la litanie du sorcier. D'abord un simple contact entre deux paires de lèvres, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser plus passionnément, oubliant les longues semaines de tortures, oubliant la mort qui empestait dans tous les coins du campement. Quant à Gauvain, celui-ci semblait hypnotisé par le spectacle. Il approcha silencieusement des deux hommes en face de lui et embrassa le cou de son roi. Cette nuit, les trois hommes firent tendrement l'amour, oubliant le lendemain, oubliant Camelot, oubliant leurs larmes et le sang qui avait coulé.

Les semaines s'écoulaient lentement, les cris étaient toujours là ainsi que les larmes de Merlin et l'amour des trois hommes. Cependant, une journée changea, une nouvelle fois, tout. Le campement de Morgane était attaqué par les chevaliers de Camelot et les druides - qui avait fait un compromis avec Camelot. Après des semaines, ils avaient réussi à trouver la trace de leur roi et de ses deux compagnons de voyage. Dans leur cellule, les prisonniers entendaient aisément le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoquait, les cris de douleur, les gémissements, les corps qui percutaient le sol et ce, pendant de longues minutes. Puis le silence, pesant, et semblant durer une éternité. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur aperçoive Perceval et Léon à travers les barreaux. Il cria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, le prénom des deux hommes, pour attirer leur attention. Les chevaliers de Camelot, en entendant le cri de leur souverain, se précipitèrent devant la cellule, les clefs à la main.

\- Sire ! On vous cherche depuis si longtemps, annonça Léon en mettant la clef dans la serrure, jetant de temps à autre des regards derrière lui.

\- Sortez-nous d'ici Léon, répliqua simplement Arthur d'une voix basse et fatiguée.

Gauvain s'était levé en grimaçant pour saluer comme il se devait ses camarades, en les prenant chacun leur tour dans ses bras.

Après cela, le chevalier retourna auprès de Merlin. Le jeune serviteur était dans un très mauvais état. Il était à peine reconnaissable... Gauvain prit donc son amant dans ses bras et quitta, enfin, la cellule avec Arthur. En franchissant la porte leur ancienne prison, ils découvrirent une marée noire. Les corps des soldats recouvraient le sol tel un tapis. En regardant de plus près, le roi pouvait reconnaître certains visages parmi eux, dont celui qui avait emmené Hunith, voilà presque deux mois. Celui-ci avait encore les yeux ouverts et l'homme semblait se débattre pour rester en vie. Sous la colère, Arthur lui brisa la nuque d'un coup de pied bien placé.

En se sentant légèrement secoué, Merlin ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour se découvrir dans les bras de Gauvain.

\- Gauvain ? Murmura paresseusement le serviteur, épuisé.

\- Oui Merlin… Nous sommes sortis, regarde. On est dehors, annonça le chevalier, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- On retourne à Camelot ? On retourne chez nous ? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

\- Oui, on retourne chez nous.

\- Et Morgane ? Souffla le brun avec ses dernières forces, attendant la réponse avant de s'endormir de nouveau.

\- Les druides la tiennent et l'amènent à Camelot pour qu'Arthur la juge, enfin…

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
